The Dreamer
by Ava Noble
Summary: Hermione is still trying to deal with deaths from the war. it's not really working.what happens when someone unexpected ventures into her life?
1. A New Life

I don't own anything. So, even if you try and sue, I am sorry to say ….your greedy soul won't gain anything.

* * *

Hermione Granger toured through a little vacant store in Hogsmeade alley with an elderly, friendly looking man. She walked at a steady pace conscious of her movements but oblivious in her thoughts; swimming in a world that no longer contained the store or man.

"Planning on starting a business, Miss. Granger?" said the old man twice in attempt to get the wondering woman's attention.

Coming to, Hermione smiled and looked to the short man and nodded happily. "Yes sir. A Potions/Pharmacy shop as a matter of fact."

The little man's eyes lit up at the answer she offered him. "Wonderful! Wonderful!" he answered excitedly. "Hogsmeade has been in need of a new pharmacy, the potion's supply store a few window's down as you know hasn't exactly been medically helpful to us here , so the wizards that live around here are subjected to always go to St. Mungos for medicine. So I'm sure you will get good business considering the convenience, no doubt about that."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "I'm very excited about this. Since I just graduated from the ministry's potion's program, I am positive I will accomplish much in my personal studies and earn many people's trust and business with my medical potions and remedy's."

The old man smiled. "I'm as confident as you are my dear, surely you will even see me pop in from time to time…no doubt about that, no doubt at all. Now, if you don't mind, down to business, how will you be paying for this great little shop?"

"Sorry Mr. Duke, but I'd hardly call it small. It's quite gigantic but in any case I shall be putting a down payment now and pay a good sum every month." She said smiling. Inside though, she was so incredibly sad at the thought that Ron and Harry will never see this wonderful place or come to know how accomplished she had become since the war. the war. The one major event in her life that had ruined everything in her life, But in a weird sense allowed her to start a new life, with new opportunities and new goals, Like her current one; a Potions/Pharmacy store. Hermione snapped out of the thoughts of her deceased friends and handed a large sack of galleons to the nice old man. Gleaming with joy the old man took the bag from Hermione gratefully and held out the deed to the store to her. Gratefully she took it and shook Mr. Duke's hand.

"Nice doing business with you Miss. Granger, you can move in at once. I hope things work out well with your potions store. And Congratulations on winning the war against the Dark Lord."

Hermione cringed at the thought of the war... all the dead people, almost everyone dear to her killed and tormented in front of her. Hermione put on a fake smile and nodded to Mr. Duke.

"Thank you sir... but the war was almost 5 years ago."

Mr. Duke nodded "Thanks to you all the same, without you I am absolutely sure we would not have won. So, thank you . Although I wish I could stay and chat, your not the only one who wants to buy property today." And with that Mr. Duke winked and left Hermione alone with her new and large potions shop and her old and hurtful past memories of the war.

* * *

Once again thank you to everyone who read my story, I appreciate it deeply. Now, to review...press the little button on the bottom left hand corner of your screen!


	2. Dreaming

Hermione found herself at an empty table in a muggle dinner. It seemed about the middle of the night, only because nobody else was in the restaurant and the waitress was nowhere to be seen. She couldn't for the life of her even remember how she got there from her little flat in Diagon alley. Just before she had the chance to think anything else about the odd dinner in the middle of god-knows-where the door opened and a boy walked in, someone with dark hair and striking green eyes so familiar but yet so forgotten Hermione felt ashamed. Following him came in a red head boy with familiar freckles dusting his nose and upper cheeks. They look exactly as she had remembered, fresh out of Hogwarts with still the air of youth around them. At the sight of her best friends her breath hitched in her throat as she stared at them unbelieving and speechless. The boys looked around attentively, spotted her, smiled, quickly walked over to her and stood in front of her as if they had just seen her the day before.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron called to her as if they had just been reunited after a long and tiresome summer vacation away from each other. Tears were streaming down Hermione's eyes at the sight of her best friends. "No." she whispered, disbelieved.

Harry and Ron looked at her confused "are you alright Hermione?" Ron asked cautiously while taking a seat across the table from her.

Hermione screwed her eyes shut and shook her head violently trying to wake from the current nightmare she was in. When upon opening her eyes she was greeted by the two boys of her past again, she gave a shuttering sigh. Again she looked unbelievingly at them. "Y-You died... ... your not real, this isn't fair." She said shuttering at the sight of them. More tears started to fall from her eyes.

Harry looked at her sadly and nodded. "We know that Hermione, and were sorry, but this was the only way we could see you, we miss you."

Hermione tried to control her sobbing "B-But why now? Why didn't you come to me earlier?" She said as she felt her anger rising. "Why did you have to die, especially before the war ended when I needed you two the most!?"

Harry put his hands over hers and grasped them tightly. Harry felt so real to her but she knew he was not.

"Hermione, we came now because we knew you'd be ready to see us... it was though the inevitable, we would have died sooner or later in the war. Everyone knew I would at least." He gave a sorrowful glance to Ron. "But, we wanted to see you to tell you that were very proud of you and of all of you're accomplishments. Ron and I saw what happened last week when you bought that store and we can't express how happy we truly are for you. Believe me."

Ron nodded in agreement to all of this with a warm smile on his face.

Hermione took a moment to control her sobbing and looked at her friends. "I have missed you two so much, you don't understand."

Harry and Ron looked at Hermione longingly. "We miss you too Hermione, and we are extremely sorry for our absence, none the less we are so very proud of you." Ron said smiling sadly.

Hermione nodded while wiping the tears from her face. "I don't want to wake from this dream."she whispered.

Harry smiled a small smile and gazed thoughtfully at Hermione" we don't want to leave, but we must...life must go on for you Hermione, Ron and I don't expect you to waist yourself away by thinking of us for the rest of your life trying to think about what you could have done to prevent our deaths, it was inevitable Hermione. Ron and I were thinking and we thought it's about time maybe you settled down, maybe get married... have a couple of kids... you need to move on."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the boys angrily. "You make it seem as if I'm trying to get over a school girl crush, this is not something I can just erase from my mind with a flick of a wand Harry!"

"Well, actually you could if you wanted to..." Ron blurted.

Harry punched his friend hard on the arm emitting an 'Ouch!' from him.

Hermione looked disbelieving at her red head friend. "I can't believe you Ron Weasley!" she screamed hysterically. Ron looked at her seriously and determined. "Hermione, it's been 5 years! You should have gotten over our deaths already! We want to see you live your life... we have seen what your like down there; you put on a mask and pretend everything is ok, when on the inside it's not! That's from lack of letting people into your life. We see you slowly drifting away from everyone you used to care about. You don't let anyone into your life anymore, you don't date!"

"Everyone I have ever cared about is dead Ron! I don't see what 'dating' has anything to do with this!" Hermione Screamed putting her face in her hands. Harry went over and sat next to Hermione and put a comforting arm around her. "Even though we would like to see you start dating and settling down... you don't have to Hermione. But don't push people away. Your parents are alive and well, you have ron's family for support, You have a better support system than you think. The only thing that is preventing you from making that first step to recovery is, sadly, 't let us affect your future anymore Hermione, stop letting us plague your mind."

"But, You two were everything to me, my life! you two were everything that made me truly happy & then that bastard took it all away from me in that Goddamn war!" she said bawling again. Harry had a pained look on his face as well a Ron.

"Hermione... I'm not saying for you to forget us, by all means no! We want you to remember us, just think of all the good times we had and not the bad things that happened... try and move on... that's all we are really asking for, we hate what we are doing to you"

Hermione tried to swipe away all the new tears falling from her now bloodshot eyes. 'How could I cry so much in a dream?' she thought to herself as she grabbed a paper napkin from a nearby napkin dispenser and started to dab her eyes quickly. After a moment of silence and sniffles Harry Cautiously broke the silence.

"Hermione, we must go...our time is up... but we just wanted to let you know that we love you dearly."

Ron nodded in absolutness."Yeah, and were very proud of you. But please listen to what we said...Let people in that love you, maybe find a nice bloke, some extremely irresistible one that will walk into your shop, ey?" said Ron with a wink. Walking over to her and hugging her tightly.

Hermione let out a soft laugh and got up from the table to hug her best friends. "Alright... I'll try, but no promises... but is there any way I could see you guys again?"

Harry thought about this for a second. "Well the reason we were able to see you now was because it was urgent for you, you seemed to be going through a rough time, so they saw it fit to let us come her and try to talk to you; which I hope has worked." He said smiling softly. Hermione nodded.

"So... in other words... yes. But only in life threatening emergencies like this one." Ron said winking.

"But don't worry we'll be watching you Hermione, always and forever." Harry said bringing her into a big hug. "You know what?" He asked.

Hermione smiled. "What?"

Harry smirked at her as so did Ron. "It time for you to wake up." Then with that Harry leaned over and kissed her on the cheek as she saw Ron waving to her smiling.

* * *

Thanks every one for reading my story. Please review, it would mean a lot to me.


	3. Paranoia

Hm.... it's been an extremely LONG time. I'm truly sorry to those who requested an update about a year ago...i will try and post the next chapter a.s.a.p. thank you for your patience!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Black. Darkness. yet as soon as her eye's adjusted to the dim light coming in through the window from the moon, Hermione started to familiarize herself with what she now came to know as her new bedroom. The room with it's pastel colors brought her no comfort. she quickly closed her eyes trying hard to remember the shades of maroon and gold that once lined the happiness of her old life. she released the tension in her body and shuddered.

"what a dream" she said softly, turning to her side thinking of all the things Harry and Ron had said in the dream. Her cheek tingled at the same exact place that harry had kissed her. Her hand flew to her cheek. Not only was the tingling evidence of the dream, but, now she also felt the slightly damp residue of tear tracks on her face. She hadn't cried in years. Hermione thought she would never be able to cry again - simply due to the fact that she cried at the drop of a hat for nearly two years at the end of the war. Anything and everything had reminded her of her friends after the war. -She thought maybe she didn't have the strength or fuel to cry anymore after that. she was wrong. It had been so wonderful to see her friends again. Hermione tried very hard to remember everything Harry and Ron had said to her.

Hermione furrowed her brow, sat up suddenly opening her eyes finally to the unfamiliar, seemingly lifeless and empty walls. She turned on the lamp on her night stand and pulled her journal from under her pillow. Quickly, before she forgot anything important about her dream, she jotted down everything she could recall about the surprise meeting with Harry and Ron. Hermione made another resounded sigh as she finished scribbling down her last few words, returned the journal, turned off the lamp and plopped down onto her bed suddenly weighed down with emotional and physical drain the dream had caused her and quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ding, ding" the door bell chimed.

Hermione's breath hitch in her throat ans suddenly started chocking on her morning tea. Hermione coughed violently a few times trying to dislodge the tea from her air passage.

It was her first customer.

Hermione suddenly felt light headed with anxiety and excitement at the thought of a new customer, or was it the lack of oxygen? She quickly composed herself, grateful that the cashier-desk was located behind a few shelves of random medications and herbs. "i need to get used to this or else ill be dead before the week is out" she thought chastising herself. After Collecting herself, Hermione suddenly felt aware of the hair's on her neck go up, as if the room had been filled with an electrical current. Something wasn't right.

Whoever the customer was was quiet and maneuvering through her shop with a tact she hadn't witnessed in a long time. This behavior sent Hermione in a mental frantic. Quickly and as quietly as possible Hermione shoved her hand into her pocket and got her wand ready....for anything. Hermione glided through the store to find this person. She hated feeling paranoid like this, It got her into a lot of trouble after the war. Hermione had reported dozens of false attacks; directed at her safety, to the ministry. At the beginning they had believed her and Aurors would arrive within the blink of an eye thinking that some stray death-eaters were still on the loose; promoting what was left of You-Know-Who's rebellion, only to arrive to find out that Crookshank had tipped over a vase or was stepping on an out of place floor board. After a year, Hermione's fictitious stories and ramped hysterics became less of an urgency for the ministry and sometimes were left unanswered until the following day. So, even in this moment Hermione felt that the ministry would not respond to her due to her false claims in the past. As for now? she was on her own... no matter the outcome. With no luck scanning the front of the shop in which was more open... safer, Hermione made her way slowly to the back shelves where she kept the vast collection of medical, herbal & chemical books she sold. Hermione came upon the first isle and peaked around the corner for the mystery person. Nothing. Hermione peaked through to see the second isle.

A blood curdling scream erupted from Hermione's lips as a large mass bumped into her sending her to the ground. Getting over the initial shock and her slight lapse of awareness, due to the collision, Hermione looked up at the figure before her stupefied.

"Professor?"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ha,Ha! please review. ill update soon *Promise*!

* * *


	4. Long Day

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own anything.

**A/N: **Welcome to Chapter 4, enjoy!

* * *

Hermione let out a rush of breath as she realized she was no longer in danger.

But, Professor Snape was the _last_ person she expected to come into her store. She laughed to herself as she got up from the floor '_he must be desperate for materials if he's come here_' she thought glancing at him stupidly as she nodded an apology, turned around and awkwardly made her way back to the front desk. Once there Hermione realized he hadn't said anything to her upon collision or thereafter. Only silence. That would probably change once he was finished shopping and made his way to the front. Once there in front of her, Hermione was almost positive the snide remarks would then thus ensue from the middle aged hermit; reminding her of how inept she is.

Sighing again Hermione turned back to her tea and prophet in a desperate attempt to calm herself from the anticipation of having to deal with her old professor in the next few moments. Curious, Hermione looked up craning her neck and raising her head over the shelves gawking at the spot where she had practically bulldozed the man. He was no longer there, of course. He had moved to where she could no longer see him. He must still be in the book section of the shop. shrugging her shoulders Hermione turned her attention back to her paper once again.

As the minutes flew by Hermione's shop started to flourish with customers. Some faces she thought were familiar, but at once she disregarded the notion of knowing anyone other than Professor Snape. '_Where is he by the way_' she thought glancing quickly around the shop but did not find him. 'He probably didn't find anything to his liking and left' she thought & dismissed the thought of her professor from her mind. Hermione then started to reflect on the time she'd been away from the magical world. She'd been gone for nearly five years - living in Muggle London. all in all everyone seemed strange and alien to her now in Hogsmeade. All the same though, as each new person entered, she was gentle and generous in welcoming everyone into her shop as well as thanking them for their business and wishing them a good day whilst checking them out.

Hermione's stomach started to do flips at the thought of how many people so far had ventured through her shop. Sure, it was opening day but Hermione thought that hardly anyone would show up at all and she would just become some hole-in-the-wall place that people would very rarely venture. As the day progressed further into the afternoon and as more people came and went Hermione grew anxious at the increasing chance that someone she did know would eventually come in. Hermione sighed and began to busy herself to get her mind off of her nerves. Quickly, she went into the back room of her shop and retrieved a bushel of dried lavender. Lugging it to the front she then heaved the bushel onto the front desk and began to make little bundles of lavender for resale. Hermione started counting out the beautifully fragrant strands of plant and compiled them about twenty pieces per bundle. Hermione admired her handy work, making each bundle equal in size to the next binding them together neatly with a brown string. Hermione continued to work like this throughout the day, restocking the shelves, keeping tabs on inventory, determining what she would have to order from certain vendors the following day. Sooner than she expected Seven O'clock rolled around. Closing time. Hermione was grateful for the little bird the called to her from her clock, signaling the end of the business day. She'd have a lot of work cut out for her if business continued the way it had today. Walking down the isles Hermione looked for any stragglers before she locked up. Of course that was the last thing she wanted; to lock someone in her shop for the night, but if people didn't start to leave she's reconsider the idea. She found a few persons near the front and informed them politely that the shop was closing and that they would have to make their way to the front if they had any purchases.

Continuing through the shop Hermione found one last person and he was where she had last left him earlier that morning among the rows books that has convincingly concealed him for the whole day. Hermione looked at him bewilderedly. 'I thought for sure that he had left earlier' She thought.

"Have you been reading all day?" She asked softly.

Without looking up he nodded. Hermione didn't know what to do. She didn't really feel like disturbing the capricious man, but she really did need to close the store. Hermione cleared her throat gently.

"The store is closing in ten minutes" she lied. It was already 7:20 and she had customers waiting for her at the front, but she didn't mind if it saved her from a verbal out-lash from a particular crab of a man. she shifted her weight from one foot to the other waiting on any form of response from the unpredictable person in front her. Again, without looking up from his book he nodded. Hermione looked at him with concern and confusion clearly etched on her face. Regardless, she turned and made her way to the front of the store and began to check out the man who had waited for her. Once Hermione had bagged up the man's purchased items and handed the bag of goods to him she thanked him for his business and hoped to see him again. 'Hopefully during an earlier part of the day' she though. Once the bell on the door rang acknowledging his departure Hermione glanced at her clock; 7:45. Snape had yet to emerge from the bookshelves. Hermione made her way to the back of the store where she knew Snape would be and poked her head around the corner. He was still reading. Hermione moved into the isle and closed in on the Professor. Determination was her game. she cleared her throat softly like before.

"Uh- Professor, It's currently 7:45." she said politely.

Snape looked up but not at Hermione. He looked in the direction of the clock. "So it is." he stated in a matter-of-fact tone. He turned his head back to the book he was reading.

Hermione gawked at the man who was obviously refusing to leave her store. He had been an insufferable teacher back at Hogwarts, and she assumed that was only due to the fact that he was dealing with adolescence's all day. Hermione thought there was maybe at least an ounce of decency in the man due to the loyalty he acted upon during the war. Hermione was sorely mistaken. Her heart rate went up a few notches at the slight anxiety of having to find a way to possibly make this insufferable man leave her store. Hermione stood up straight with her eyes looking forward at the man as she threw her shoulders back and her chest out slightly. She wouldn't cave anymore to this prick.

"Sir, I'm sorry. My store was supposed to close forty-five minutes ago. So, if you please make your way to the front to make any purchases that you might have, otherwise, you must leave now. I open in the morning at 8 o'clock as you well know...come back then."she said unyielding her ground.

Snape looked up and sneered at her "As you wish" he said softly as he placed the book back on the shelf. He didn't look at her again as he passed her and stalked to the front of the shop. Hermione ran to get in front of the man and opened the door for him. She's be damned if he slammed her door up against the wall breaking any glass. He glared at her as he departed not looking back as he exited.

Hermione sighed letting the door retract, closing on it's own. She pulled out her wand after the door had closed behind him mumbling a few words she placed her protection & locking charms around her shop and made her way to the supplies/work room she had in the back. She couldn't believe that man was there all day...... and reading for that matter! Hermione didn't know how to analyze the situation, or her entire day for that matter. She pushed all the events from the day out of her mind and proceeded to the cauldrons she had in the room. There was a line consisting of 5 cauldrons situated in the middle of the room- big enough to boil something roughly the size of boar. Hermione thought it would be cheaper to mass produce her own potions; sleeping draught's, headache remedy's, wart remover, anything simplistic and needed regularly Hermione made and stocked herself on her shelves. Then, on the right side of the room Hermione had a table going against the wall, running the length of the room. The table was covered with smaller cauldrons; all varying in sizes, and was littered with many different ingredients. Hermione used these to make more complex and special ordered potions that she might have. she hadn't had any inquiries today about specialty potions but she knew it was only a matter of time before someone asked and she'd be more than happy to do it. Hermione checked on the progress of the potions that were currently brewing. She added some ingredients to one and stirred another three times clockwise and twice counter clockwise.

Sighing, she turned out the lamps in the work room and went up the steep staircase to her bed room. It was in this moment she realized and understood how unbelievably alone she felt . She was glad that her loneliness was forgotten during the day due to the torrent of people in her shop. But, she couldn't help feeling so empty inside during this time of unbearable silence, She wished desperately for someone to confide in. Someone to hold. Someone to whisper her name. Anything but the silence. Hermione slipped into her night gown after brushing her teeth thoroughly. she looked in the mirror after spitting out some water from her mouth. She despised herself now in this moment. Her eyes were lined with purple. Her cheeks were less full than they once were. It felt as if she were in a different life time. Hermione closed her eyes tightly trying to remember when here life felt more lighter than now. Trying to remember what it felt like to have a family that loved her dearly. She tried to remember what it felt like to smile at friends just because. She tried to remember......but couldn't. Hermione felt like she'd be stuck in this personal hell forever. Opening her eyes Hermione found herself griping tightly at the sink, her knuckles white with strain. She quickly left the presence of her reflection and got to her bed, she maneuvered herself under the comforter and turned out the lamp on her night stand. She fell asleep Instantaneously.

* * *

Oh geeze, your still reading? well, Thank you! if you could....please review.

I hope you have enjoyed it and i will update soon....i hope....I'm on a roll people!


	5. Damn Pots and Kettles

Oh my, Welcome to Chapter 5! Bon Appetit!

p.s. i told you i was on a roll. Although, i might get writers block for the next chaper....we shall soon find out!

* * *

Hermione walked leisurely through the familiar garden. She hadn't been here in years and yet she remembered every tree and bush with vividness. She smiled, following the worn path and allowed her hand to reach out and graze a passing shrub as she made her way to a favored clearing. After walking through the densely populated garden for twenty minutes or so Hermione finally found her spot. A little clearing,surrounded by gorgeous trees, the ground covered in lush thick green grass, a pond about half the size of a football field and sunlight she doubt any human eyes had ever witnessed; mostly filtered by the leaves of the surrounding trees. Hermione had almost forgotten how magical this place was. Little Cornish pixies danced and played in the air around Hermione almost enjoying the atmosphere as much as she. She gave a contented sigh and sat down near the shore of the pond and admired the crystal clear water in which she could see the aquatic life intermingling.

Hermione scooted closer to the pond, removed her shoes and socks, then, dipped her feet gingerly in the water wading them in the shallow, feeling the plants and sand tickle her souls ever so slightly. Hermione smiled, she couldn't remember being so happy. she closed her eyes ejoying the sound of birds chirping in the distance.

"May i join you?" someone suddenly said after a while.

Hermione turned around. She wasn't expecting this. She thought for sure that she was alone. Even then, she could have sworn it would be someone else if anyone dared show up. Hermione gave a curt nod. The person behind her walked towards her and she noticed that they were barefoot.

"Did you follow me?" Hermione asked softly, looking back into the water. for some odd reason she felt completely at ease, peaceful. 'Must be the water' she thought absently.

"Everyone knows about this place Hermione." they said placing their feet into the pond as well, swishing them back and forth in an alternating motion.

Hermione frowned as she picked at some grass. "I was under the impression that only a few people know of this place."

The person shook their head. "No, a lot of people KNOW about it, but some just choose not to come...i on the other hand choose to come on quite a regular basis."

Hermione started to feel uncomfortable and baffled by the small talk. she looked at the figure wondering......"why are you here?"

"Ah, good question. I was wondering the same thing." it said fiddling their fingers.

Hermione, still in her peaceful and unnatural state of mind, didn't push the subject further. She just accepted the answer. she looked at the fiddling figure, she never really recalled them to be so anxious, except maybe once. Hermione didn't care though and laid back on the grass enjoying the sun and trying to decipher what each cloud in the sky closely resembled; a rabbit, a screw driver, flames, and a person yawning maybe.....or screaming? she couldn't decide. She turned back to the person, so many thoughts wandering through her mind.

"So, what do we do now?" she asked not exactly sure how to proceed. the person shrugged and laid back in the grass next to her. She's never in her life dreamed of being so close before. Did it matter? she didn't think so. She didn't feel as if this person was posing any type of threat, so, she looked and smiled slightly at their familiarly alien eyes. They smiled back.

"Enjoy the afternoon I'm assuming." the figure responded after a moment placing their hands behind their head, then, began staring wondrously at the sky. The person continued " i never thought it would be like this...being here, with you."

Hermione nodded in complete agreement - "It's not half bad though" she added " Although, I thought you of all people would be acting a different way towards me."

The person sat up a laughed, lightly shaking their head "Now, that's the pot calling the kettle black."

Hermione blushed slightly and mumbled an apology. They held up their hands "No apology needed, under normal circumstances i probably would be treating you differently. But this place....does things to you. I think here you become the person you most desire to be and you acquire all you desire from life."

Hermione thought a moment on all of this. She couldn't bring herself to wrap her head around the fact that this was who she wanted to be and this was the person that maybe she wanted to be with...but then maybe this person wanted change in their life and subconsciously wanted to be with her? Hermione's stomach started to do flips. Hermione nodded and returned her attention to the sky.' this is so awkward' she thought trying to decipher images from the clouds again. As if reading her mind the person leaned in close to her.

"I know this isn't what your used to... but you did look like you could use some company." they said looking at her.

Hermione nodded absently still gazing at the sky. She didn't quite understand the reason behind their meeting and didn't care... She had someone. A friend, maybe? It didn't matter. What did matter was that she wasn't alone and aside from all those things - she felt happy, comfortable even to be in this persons presence. She looked oddly at the person.

"what about you?" she asked" Are you lonely as well?"

the persons face went blank as they thought about the question. they took a deep breath "Not right now, I'm not." after a moment the person smiled genuinely at Hermione and her heart melted. she missed people smiling at her like that - so sincerely. she smiled back dittoing the smile. In this moment she felt complete and she never wanted it to end. Hermione propped herself up on her elbows and looked down at the grass. She softly voiced her opinion. "I don't want this to end" and felt tears start to fall from her eyes landing in little droplets on random blades of grass. The person lifted her chin with their hand and smiled again, this time bigger and brighter than before."Then next time don't kick me out of your store, no matter what time it is."

* * *

Hermione woke to the sun shinning on her face and looked at the clock on her night stand. 7:30. Hermione stretched out all her limbs and quickly contracted them relishing the jello like feeling. Once up, Hermione showered quickly, dressed and threw her hair up in an extremely unattractively messy bun. She didn't care, she wasn't trying to impress. Hermione maneuvered her way downstairs and towards the front door of the shop. She pulled out her wand and mumbled a few words, removing the lock charms that were placed on the store the previous night. She walked to the cashier's desk and spotted her mug from the previous day, Pointed and flicked her wand at it muttering "Pulita. Acqua. Addolcita Tè verde" Something felt different today as she happily took a sip of her tea and giving a content sigh. She didn't know exactly why, but, she felt positive about this change. So, she didn't bother to question her suddenly positive mood. Until the door opened. Then, everything came flooding back . Hermione mentally slapped herself. Hard. How could she forget that damn dream? That beautifully flawed fairy tale! She didn't understand why the door opening had triggered that memory to come crashing in on her. It wasn't even _him_ walking through the door! Hermione found herself wringing her hands together and breathing a little too quickly for her own liking and so she concentrated on deep, calming breaths. the woman who had entered came up to the counter looking a little worried.

Hermione looked back at the woman worriedly "Is there something i can help you with?"

The woman was small and looked about middle aged. slightly plump from what seemed to be baby weight accumulated over the years. The woman nodded "I'm looking for a cold Medicine. Please could you help?"

Hermione nodded quickly and moved from behind the desk,leading the woman towards the cold remedy section a few isles away. Hermione stopped in front of the designated shelf and started pointing to the bottles on top "These Blue ones are good for a full fledged cold or flu and will take care of any and all symptoms within twenty four hours." she the pointed to the middle shelf "This green potion takes care of the beginning symptoms and stops the flu/cold before it takes any real full effect like slight soreness behind the eyes, itchy throat, server congestion. Then, the bottom Orange ones or for allergy's and sinus symptoms. If you need any more help ill up at the front." The woman thanked Hermione and began examining the bottles a little more closely.

Walking up towards to front desk Hermione noticed a new customer waiting at the front desk.

"May i help you?" Hermione asked approaching the desk.

The person turned around. It was him. All Hermione could manage to do was stop abruptly where she was and stare at him, moving anything it seemed would break her.

"Good morning Ms. Granger." said Severus Snape.

Hermione open and closed her mouth a few times before regaining what was left of her composure. Surely he was not literally in her dream....was he? Hermione coughed and cleared her throat. "Good Morning Professor. Is there anything you will be needing help with today?" she shyly asked while making her way to the other side of the counter. Severus Snape lifted up a large book and wagged it at her a few times before he promptly dropped it from a foot above the counter top making a resounding 'POP'. The noise was loud and made Hermione jump quite animatedly and even startling the poor woman at the cold remedy section. He smirked. 'No' Hermione thought decidedly,shaking her head a little, he wasn't there in the dream, it was someone else. He hadn't changed at all. Hermione glared at the man for a moment and then sighed not even looking down at the book, she didn't care about the book as much as she did about getting that damn man out of her shop. "Fifty Galleons, sir." Snape raised an eye brow and then began to dig into his pocket never looking away from her eyes. Immediately he retrieved a hand of coins and threw them haphazardly on the counter. He repeated the action once more, retrieved his book and began to retreat to the door. Hermione glared at him as he walked away mumbling something about how "some people never change." And before he opened the door he turned back and looked her in the eyes "Now, that's the pot calling the kettle black." He said it a little more loudly than what was necessary. i guess to make sure Hermione heard his comment.

Hermione stood rooted to her spot dumbfounded and wide eyed. Had he really managed to find a way into her dreams? It scared Hermione. She had to find out everything he knew...if he knew anything......no matter the cost.

* * *

well I surely hope you enjoyed. please review, because, if I don't get enough reviews: #1) i will stop writing the story....eventually. #2) The Boogie man will come and get all who don't review.......he know's where you sleep at night. And, we don't want that now, do we?


	6. Bad Buiscuts?

**a/n: O.K. *sigh* big, uh oh on my part.... In chapter one...i JUST NOW realized that i used diagon alley instead of Hogsmeade. So, i changes it all to Hogsmeade. So sorry for the miss hap. **

Thank you everyone for your support. I can only hope that i get more supporters. You all have been so wonderful!

Hold on to your panties, here's chapter 6!

* * *

Hermione's body seemed to overtake her suddenly with a mind of it's own and before she knew it she was bounding over the counter, yanked the door open; not bothering to look and see if the shattering sound was from her opening the door to harshly. Once outside the door Hermione glanced left then right then left again trying to find the billowing blackness amongst the array of people walking in the town. She spotted him making his way to the path that lead back to the school, Hermione held her breath as she ran for it. Ran to him. She had to know. Hermione dodged and weaved through the crowd, 'Why does he have to walk so damn fast?!' she though stopping before Hogsmeade ended and turned into the raw path that lead to Hogwarts. He was still a good ten feet away. She couldn't continue. She shouted to him.

"SEVERUS!" she huffed out as loudly as possible. She really needed more exercise. This was pathetic. Severus stopped abruptly. He didn't turn around. Hermione rolled her eyes and began to trot towards him. She laid a hand on his right shoulder.

"Severus." she huffed again. He finally turned and Hermione slumped over and leaned on her knee's to regain her breath. she cocked her head to looked up at him from her hunched position.

"Severus.... I'm sorry for .......the way I've been .........treating you...... Honestly, i should have been more ...............courteous to you."Hermione stood up and continued to huff a bit more before her breathing returned to a somewhat decent rate.

Severus looked at her like she turned into something hideous for a moment and then cleared his face of any emotion and nodded curtly. "It's quite alright Ms. Grange-"

"No, Please call me Hermione" Hermione said holding up a hand

Severus glared at her "....Hermione....yes...your quite excused i suppose. Dare I say your apology and my forgiveness will mean much of anything."

Hermione cocked an eye brow "why is that ?"

Severus cleared his throat. "Because, you will probably never see me again."

Hermione gawked at him " why is that?"

Severus rolled his eye " You outrageous girl, because, i only come into town every three months and i hardly doubt your silly little store will make it through the end of spring" he said glancing at his watch "Approximately two weeks and five da-"

'WhAp' Hermione hissed at the stinging on her hand that emanated from the contact that sent Severus' head jerking to his right.

Quickly disregarding the pain Hermione glared at the man "How dare you!" she hissed. "How dare you presume things like that when i swallow my pride and come running stupidly after you to apologize, APOLOGIZING TO YOU, OF ALL PEOPLE IN THE BLOODY WORLD!" Hermione flailed out her arms a bit, huffed a few more times"You arrogant bastard." Hermione turned around and started to walk away.

Why had she ran after him? Hermione felt incredibly stupid and defeated as she made her way back to her shop. Hermione was still fuming slightly as she walked and thought about how much harder she could have hit the man had she been more prepared for the comment he assaulted her with. Then, Before she made it to the entrance of the town she felt a soft yet firm hand on her left arm and suddenly she was whirled about. He never let go of her but never hurt her with his grip. Severus stared into her eyes.

" **I'm **sorry..." he looked and sounded rather confused saying these words as if they were a foreign language to him. "Hermione." he finished.

Hermione thought she saw a pig flapping in the sky behind Severus' head fluttering in and out of the clouds doing loop-the-loops just for giggles. She couldn't say anything. She didn't know exactly what to say to him. Hermione looked down and blushed.

"I'm sorry for slap-" Hermione gasped as she looked at the book he purchased earlier, she hadn't even realized how she came into possession of such a book but remembered him wagging the blue leather bound book at her before slapping it on the counter earlier.

"How-what?" Hermione looked wondrously up at the man in front of her.

Severus smirked slightly " Well it seems the only thing worth buying in that store of yours is now in my possession...and at an extremely steep price i might add. What i meant to sayearlier was that if you price gouge everything in your store the way you did this book....i don't see you lasting at all."

Hermione wanted to slap herself, this time to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She could hardly believe Severus Snape was explaining himself to her. Hermione laughed.

"No, I don't gouge my prices. For you though, I thought I'd make an exception." she stated honestly. Hermione wanted to talk more about the book and try to find out if he really had been there in her dream, but she really had to get back to her shop.

"Would you like to come back to my shop? I could fix you some tea..." Hermione offered as politely as possible. She hoped he'd accept, she had so many questions that she hoped he would have some sort of answer's to. Severus seemed to pondered her invitation for a moment before nodding once in agreement. Hermione gently maneuvered her arm out of Severus' grip as she turned back around and made her way back to her shop locking her eyes on the cobble stone pathway, she counted the stones in one line on the way back. there were fifty eight.

Once there Hermione realized she did in fact break the glass window that was located to the left of the door. Thankfully, the door knob was still intact. Hermione sighed as she pulled out her wand, mumbled a few words as she swished it about and fixed the window in a matter of seconds. She held to door open for her guest watching him look at her through his peripheral vision as he walked through. She gently closed the door behind him. Hermione sighed in relief, She was glad to see that the woman searching for a cold remedy was still looking through medications. That meant she hadn't been gone long. Hermione looked at Severus to see him standing awkwardly in the middle of one of her isles. Hermione held up a finger to him.

"Hold on, one tick." she said passing him. Hermione made her way to her back room and rummaged through a box she had sitting in the corner. She didn't think she'd be using the sign, so she kept it in a miscellaneous box located in the dark recesses of her work room. Once she found the sign she made her way back to the front of the building. Hermione smiled at the woman who was now at the front desk ready to pay for her goods .'good timing' Hermione thought.

Before arriving at the cashier Hermione recognized the two vials the woman had placed on the counter.

"One galleon, please" Hermione said sweetly. The woman visibly relaxed and sighed as she rummaged through her hand bag retrieving a coin and handed it to Hermione. She had obviously thought it was going to cost more. "bless you, miss" the woman whispered as she took the vials and placed them in her bag. Hermione's heart filled with delight at the thought of helping this woman. This. This was the reason she opened this shop. Hermione gave her best wishes to the woman and whomever was inflicted expressing her hope that they recovered soon. The woman thanked her, Then, the woman looked nervously at the fireplace located conveniently next to the desk. Hermione looked at what she was glancing at.

"Oh my, please, would you care to use my floo?"Hermione asked in all earnestness. The woman shyly nodded "If it wouldn't be to much trouble, i really need to get this home-"

Hermione held up her hands "Oh goodness, no, that's what it's there for!"

Hermione gestured towards the fireplace giving the woman the O.K. to proceed. Quickly, The woman grabbed a handful of powder that was located in a unnecessarily large plant pot next to the fireplace and mumbled a few words as she threw the powder down and disappeared through the green flame.

Hermione turned her head from the fireplace and looked for Severus. He was in the same place she had left him. She smiled slightly for reasons unbeknown to her. Hermione then picked up her sigh and hung it from a nail on the door frame above the door. "Open" it read on the side facing her. "Closed" on the other. Hermione turned to see him staring at her.

"Ready?"she asked. He nodded and held out his arm, signaling her to lead the way.

Hermione suddenly felt nervous leading him into her back work room. Would he make snide remarks about her work space or criticize the potions she was working on or comment on how untidy everything was? She made her way through the room and up the stairs quickly. Severus didn't say anything as he followed her, but she knew he was keeping mental tabs on how her work was being conducted. She was sure if he didn't say anything now, then, he would later. She opened the door at the top of the stairs and walked through her living room towards her kitchen area.

Hermione nodded towards the breakfast nook she had in the corner that had large windows that exposed an extraordinary view of Hogwarts and the land between it and Hogsmeade.

"Please, have a seat" She asked politely.

Severus sat at the small square table and gazed out the window quietly as Hermione busied herself with putting tea water on the stove. Hermione rummaged though her shelfs found a plate and some biscuits. She haphazardly emptied the box of biscuits onto the plate and went to the table to join Severus shoving the biscuits in his direction. He stared at them admonishingly. Hermione chuckled nervously.

"Sorry, I wasn't exactly expecting.....company." She admitted.

Severus nodded. and glanced back out the window. Hermione sighed. She didn't know where to start or if should start anywhere for that matter. She didn't want to be embarrassed. Hermione watched as Severus looked down at his shoes he stared for a good while, then, he spoke.

"I feel absurd talking to you about this, but, i feel i must or else I will never know." Hermione had to lean into him slightly because he was speaking so softly. This was definitely a side to Severus he probably never shared with anyone. Hermione was more terrified of this side than the snide, rude, domineering man she had known since she was eleven years old. It was like finding a soft underbelly to a rock...it just didn't fit. He shocked her further by continuing.

"After all, everyone wants to obtain everything they desire from life." He then looked at her with cautious eyes.

Hermione's heart started to wildly thump in her chest and her eyes grew wide. She nodded to him in agreement. He was talking about the dream. He was there. They had shared the same dream....but how?

Hermione's attention suddenly went to the howling tea kettle. Quickly, she drew out her wand and called everything to the table; Tea kettle, two mugs, tea, sugar and cream. She sighed shakily as she thought about how to respond. She was so nervous and somehow she knew he was as well. Hermione knew she had to tread carefully.

"How did this happen?" was all she could muster.

He shook his head and looked pointedly at the book that he set on the table.

"I was wondering the same thing." he said as he nodded towards to book."I remember passing this by yesterday before you so graciously made me leave last night." he sneered in memory of the ambush. " I thought it odd, it being here, in a medical shop of all places. But, thought nothing more of it. I disregarded it up until I woke this morning. I have never in my life heard of or experienced what happened last night."

Hermione suddenly started to feel queasy.

He continued after seeing the look of unease etched clearly on her face. "Look M- Hermione" he corrected himself. "If, by any chance you don't want to continue to pursue this, i understand. I thought at first this morning it was just i who had the dream. I remembered the book and thought maybe it would lead to some insight as to why i was having a dream about you of all people. I can't recall having dreams like this before. And actually, I usually have dreamless sleeps. No offense or anything. But then, when you looked at me this morning the way you did... i had to throw something out there to see ....if maybe."

Hermione nodded. "I could hardly believe what you were saying this morning. at first i thought maybe i had imagined it. Then, i couldn't stop myself from running after you. I had to know" Hermione grew a little more quiet and shyly added " and there is still so much i would like to know."

Severus turned completely towards Hermione and focused intently on her. "Like what?"

Hermione blushed instantaneously, fingering the grooves in the table. "I'm just wondering if what you said was true in the dream"

Severus smirked a bit "What part were you wondering about?"

Hermione knew he was getting a laugh at this, but, she had to know. "Everything, just being there with me. I want to know if you really wanted to be there with me."

Severus shook his head. It was his turn to chuckle. "You outrageous woman. If I didn't want to be there or here, honestly, do you think I would be sitting here playing tea party with you?"

* * *

**a/n: **To answer your question, yes , they did share the same dream. I'm having some difficulties developing that part of the plot, so please bare with me and you will be rewarded, eventually. Remember, The more reviews i get, The more insured the next chapter will be! Thus, you will be closer to finishing the story. I have no idea how much longer it will be...could be 3 more chapters or a whopping 33 more chapters...i don't know. I'm playing this one by ear. But, once again...i would like to just express my gratitude on all the reviews everyone has been sending me. Thank you!

p.s. I know that I am spitting out chapters left and right this week, but, that is only because of school break. But, My current status quo is trying to have a chapter out a week...week and a half max! thank you again!


End file.
